


Всего лишь сон

by jamie_lee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Всего лишь сон

Роберт впервые чувствует это странное беспокойство, когда сидит в офисе Сайто  
(Токио неожиданно большой и шумный город, и названия улиц и скверов не задерживаются надолго в его голове; по правде сказать, Фишер очарован),  
а юристы подписывают документы о передаче значительной части Фишер Морроу в руки главного конкурента отца, которого он раньше  
(смутное ощущение узнавания, быть может, видел где-то, и неловко - Роберт не из тех людей, что считают азиатов на одно лицо)  
и не встречал.  
Сайто стоит у окна, выслушивая условия договора, и чуть улыбается, не сводя взгляда с Фишера. Он похож на расслабленного хищника, думает внезапно Роберт, подавляя желание неловко поерзать на стуле  
(эта привычка невероятно раздражала отца в восьмилетнем сыне, и мама всегда успокаивающе гладила Роберта по плечу. Настоящая леди, думал он тогда с благоговением, мама настоящая леди)  
и лишь кивает в нужных местах. Наверное, если бы он всего добился сам - как намеревается поступить сейчас - он бы вел себя так же расслабленно, как и Сайто, а не был бы похож на куклу на шарнирах, соблюдающую негласные правила приличия.  
А после Сайто кашляет - прикрыв рот рукой - и у Роберта от страха сжимается живот, потому что на мгновение ему кажется, что  
(кровь на снегу? на ладони?)  
произойдет что-то непоправимое. Роберт так напряженно наблюдает за ним, что не замечает, как белеют собственные костяшки пальцев, и, лишь чувствуя на себе удивленные взгляды юриста - он пытается дозваться до Роберта уже почти минуту - досадливо краснеет, обращая все свое внимание на документы.  
Какая нелепица, думает он позже в машине, пытаясь расслабить галстук пиджака, какая нелепица.

* * *

\- Вы мне снились, - неожиданно говорит Роберт, сосредоточенно разглядывая принесенное блюдо, и, наверное, потому не сразу осознает, что сказал что-то не то.  
(сотрудничество после продажи действительно идет на пользу как самому Роберту, так и Сайто, пригласившего их с дядей Питером в ресторан. Крестный не в восторге от происходящего, но как превосходный актер, обмениваются с Сайто самыми располагающими улыбками. Они похожи на двух акул в такие моменты, решает Роберт уже на второй встрече. Сайто, строго говоря, похож больше)  
Дядя Питер толкает его ногой под столом, и Роберт, только сейчас осознав, что сказал то, что выходит за рамки приличий, судорожно начинает размышлять, чем может загладить неловкость ситуации.  
\- Надеюсь, я вел себя подобающе джентльмену? - говорит Сайто серьезно, но глаза его смеются, и Роберт чувствует облегчение.  
(с Сайто всегда так, когда он рядом, кажется, Фишеру можно говорить что угодно, но в то же время он хочет еще более тщательно выбирать слова. Эти эмоции настолько странные, что каждый раз Роберт размышляет над тем, отправиться ли на встречу самому или послать доверенное лицо. Он летит сам, даже на обсуждение незначительных деталей. Дядя Питер считает, что Роберт параноик, но это не так)  
\- На самом деле, вы умерли в нем, - говорит Роберт, чуть морщась неприятному слову, чувствуя, как беспокойство увлажняет ладони, и не замечает того, что дядя Питер давится очередным куском. Роберт реагирует лишь на звук кашля. - Это был дурной сон.  
Дядя Питер запивает блюдо бокалом белого вина, а Роберт чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, не решаясь поднять взгляд на Сайто, но отчаянно желая этого. Отчего-то именно сейчас, именно рядом с ним, страх набирает силу.  
(он не реагирует на других, и сейчас тоже отчего-то боится вовсе не за крестного)  
\- Но я жив, мистер Роберт, - мягко говорит Сайто, и тот, наконец, смотрит на него и уже не может отвести взгляд, пока дядя Питер громко не прочищает горло.  
(Роберт, он просил называть себя просто Робертом. Мистер Фишер - это его отец, и Сайто согласился на мистера Роберта. Мистер.)  
Осьминог оказывается не так плох на вкус, как на вид, отмечает Фишер про себя. Дядя Питер рассказывает какую-то шутку, и Сайто вежливо смеется.

* * *

Сайто звонит, чтобы извиниться и отменить намеченную встречу - он всегда звонит лично - и Роберт сжимает телефон, слыша кашель.  
(Сайто говорит, что это грипп. Очередной вирус, ничего особенного, но Роберт знает, что если бы это было правдой, он не отменил бы встречи).  
Накатывает очередной приступ паники - кровь на снегу - словно за этим кашлем может последовать что-то опаснее, если его не будет рядом.  
(или если он будет рядом)  
В аэропорту холодно, и Роберт отказывается от стакана воды, предложенного стюардессой. Сайто как-то обмолвился, что эта авиакомпания принадлежит ему, словно в этом не было ничего такого.  
Когда он стучится в дверь строгого на вид особняка, в котором, как он знает, живет сейчас Сайто, осознание того, что происходит, отрезвляет в один миг.  
Смущение и злость на самого себя практически смывают панику, и развернуться ему мешает лишь тот факт, что он уже заявил о своем присутствии.  
Сайто встречает его лично, облаченный в домашнее черное кимоно, и Роберт не сразу осознает, что разглядывает его, словно пытаясь найти признаки надвигающейся катастрофы.  
Ничего не происходит, конечно же.   
Сайто не спрашивает ничего - Роберт соврал что-то о документах и срочных подписях, а сейчас они сидят рядом, почти касаясь коленями, и Фишер пьет горячий черный чай, грея замерзшие ладони.  
\- Вы заболеете, мистер Роберт, - упрекает Сайто мягко, и Роберту неловко за свои страхи, за мятые брюки, за теплоту чужого колена.  
(за сон, который снился ему пару ночей назад, и который он не хотел вспоминать. И забывать тоже)  
Сайто успокаивающе касается его запястья, и Роберт не хочет, чтобы тот убирал руку. Все слишком правильно, и от этого жутко.  
Рука Сайто на его шее невероятно горячая, словно жар у самого Роберта, она обжигает и делает все гораздо проще, и комок в животе развязывается, когда он цепляется за шелк кимоно.  
Губы Сайто касаются его мягко, давая время передумать, но Роберт уже не может остановиться. Ему нужно все, ему нужно все, чего он никогда не мог позволить себе раньше.  
Ему нужно жить.  
Только позже, много минут  
(и жизней)  
позже он осознает, как глупа была его ложь о документах - он пришел с пустыми руками. Но оправдываться не хочется.  
Сайто кашляет, и Роберт вглядывается в него обеспокоенно, пока тот не притягивает его ближе для поцелуя.  
\- Все хорошо, - говорит он серьезно. - Это был всего лишь дурной сон.  
И Роберт верит ему.


End file.
